


Miracle worker

by Hotgitay



Category: This Is Us (TV)
Genre: Brothers, Developing Relationship, F/M, Family, Fighting, Fluff, Gen, Humor, Love, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Other, Romance, established relationshp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 08:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Jack diffuses a fight between his teenage sons and he appreciates his amazing wife





	Miracle worker

“Mom, Randall keeps scaring away my friends.” Kevin complained to his mother.  
'Randall is a weirdo' he thought to himself. They may be brothers, but Randall always manages to get on his nerves. Their relationship has always been tense.

“Discussing movies shouldn’t be so controversial.” Randall argues back to Kevin.  
Kevin rolled his eyes, “All The Presidents Men is super boring!” Kevin yelled at Randall.

Randall’s jaw dropped, he couldn’t believe his ears. His brother did not just say that. How dare he insult one of the best movies ever, “All The Presidents Men is not boring. It’s very educational and sets a high standard for investigative journalism.” He rebutted Kevin.

“Boys, that’s enough. No more fighting, apologize to each other right now.” Jack held his hand up announcing sharply and sternly. He intervened before the fight could get physical. The boys are always at each other’s throats and this isn’t his first rodeo. He watched as the boys said sorry to each other before storming off, going their separate ways. 

“You are a miracle worker.” Rebecca told her husband, complimenting him and his parenting skills after watching him diffuse their sons fighting with such ease like it was the easiest thing in the entire world. 

“Bec, you are the best wife ever." Jack told his wife. He reached for her hand, raising it up to his lips, kissing the back of it. Rebecca's cheeks reddened at the display of affection. 

“I don’t know what I’d do without you Jack. I needed to hear that, thank you.” Rebecca said with a slight smile on her face. 

Her husband was quite a romantic and so was she. His passionate nature was one of the things she found attractive about him, well besides how loving he is towards her and their children. He was an amazing father.


End file.
